


A Million Stars

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, AUs, F/M, Mabill, One Shot Collections, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random collection of one shots and drabbles based off prompts people give me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretending to hate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】A Million Stars/当群星闪耀时](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909475) by [AlR316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlR316/pseuds/AlR316)



She really hated him. Really, really hated him. He crashed her puppet show! So many hours and days of hard work gone down the drain when he decided that he journal was important. Sure she dodged a bullet from dating Gabe the puppet kisser, but that wasn’t the point.

Mabel was convinced that he hated her too, when he started showing up in her dreams, intent on driving her crazy.

“What do you even want?” She flicked the tiny triangle out of her lap. He seemed to have a tendency to want to sit there unless she kicked him out.

“Star you are so fun!” He would only say and they would spend the rest of the dream in silence.

Years pass and she doesn’t see the dreadful triangle outside Gravity Falls. She begins to notice the triangle shaped things though, and they surprisingly don’t bug her as much as they should have.

Mabel turns eighteen, and she discovers she is never too young for adventures in the woods when her brother tells her about a hatch of fairies that he discovered. So they go to the forest, and though the fairies are nice, they are boring to Mabel. Though they are gorgeous.

Bill visits her in her dreams. Most of the time there is silence, but sometimes they talk.

“You’ve grown up so much Star.” He told her once. Mabel glances up from the table where they were having tea. It’s jasmine tea with honey and a spoonful of sugar, just the way she likes it. They’ve been doing this for too long for Bill not to know her tea.

“Is that a good thing?” She asked, and watched the triangle tint pink.

“It’s horrible.” He told her, and Mabel hides a smile behind a cup of tea.

She can’t remember when he got the human form, but he spins in front of her one day, showing it off in a dapper yellow suit. She claps her hands appreciatively, not so subtly enjoying the view.

“Do you like it?” He asked, and she could almost see how nervous he was under his strong facade.

“I hate it.” She says with a smirk, and he laughs before sitting down next to her.

“Just what I needed to hear.”

Dipper decides to throw a party for their last summer in Gravity Falls, because apparently it is his turn to ‘be the fun one’ as he puts it. Mabel laughs and let’s him plan, because it’s nice to be the one helping decorate and not stress about every detail going wrong.

The party plays synthesized music that makes Mabel think about Bill and how much he hates it. She dances to it anyways, and doesn’t, not even for a second, wish that Bill was there to dance with her.

Mabel felt hands on her hips and turns to see her new dance partner, and practically screams in delight when a certain dream demon is staring at her, a wide grin on his face. They dance to the music and Mabel has never been happier.

Finally the night ends and Mabel takes Bill up to the roof, because it’s so strange to see him in the real world she isn’t ready to let go of him yet. They sit together and watch the people leave the party.

“I hate you.” He says with a smirk when the sun rises and they have talked the night away.

“I hate you too.” She replied without missing a beat, trying to keep the blush off her face.


	2. Meeting in a coffee shop

Mabel glared at the blonde man in front of her, convinced he was just trying to make her life harder. He had a line of people out the door behind him, and he was convinced now would be the best time to try out his pick up lines.

“Hey so I lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?” His shit eating grin made her sure that he knew just what he was doing.

“What can I get you?” Mabel asked again for the fifth time.

“Well, I’m new in town, can I get directions to your place?”

Mabel groaned, wondering why someone had it out for her. “No. What do you want to drink?” She enunciated every word, so he wouldn’t claim he couldn’t hear her.

“You’re no fun. I’ll have a Iced, Half Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte.”

Yup, he was crazy. He arched an eyebrow as if she hadn’t heard him when she didn’t move. “Don’t think you can handle it?” He teased.

Mabel practically shouted for Candy to get on the register. In a second she was behind the machines, grinding espresso and getting the right syrups and milks out. In less than a minute the drink was done.

“ Iced, Half Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte for the annoying asshole!” She shouted loud and clear. Some of the customers who had been listening earlier to his pick up lines cheered. The blonde man came up with a smirk.

“Next time try harder sweetheart.” She told him with a pleasant smile, watching him sip his drink.

He laughed, sliding a paper to her over the counter. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow. And the name is Bill Cipher!” He turned without another word, and his latte in hand. More drinks were being shouted at her, but Mabel ignored them, she unwrapped the paper.

_‘I have a map but I would toss it in a second to get lost in your eyes. Call me!_

_916-555-5379′_

Mabel blushed heavily, placing the paper in her pocket. Maybe if he was nicer tomorrow, she would call him and maybe introduce herself.


	3. Masquerade Ball

Figures were falling into step around her, going in time with the waltz. One, two, three. One, two, three. Over and over again. Mabel spun in the dance floor, letting her partner spin her around and dip her in the waltz. She wondered what he looked like underneath his glittering black mask. It looked just like the other masks the men were wearing, no creativity.

Her own mask was glittered with silver and gold rhinestones, on a pink base to match her ball gown. Finally the waltz ended, and Mabel curtsied to her partner, walking off to take a break from dancing. Pacifica sure knew how to throw a party, and Mabel internally oohed and ahhed over the decorations.

The bartender didn’t card her as she ordered a glass of wine, and for that she was happy. She didn’t have any way to carry her I.D. in the form fitting bodice of the gown, and Mabel didn’t have a matching purse. Luckily Pacifica always had an open bar for her to take advantage of.

Mabel sipped at her wine, knowing it was some expensive brand that would cost her a months amount of making sweaters and selling them online to buy a glass.

More people graced the dance floor, and Mabel recognized Pacifica dancing with a man with blue stones in her mask, who Mabel recognized as her brother. She wondered if they knew who they were dancing with. Midnight was going to be great with the unmasking, if they were still dancing with each other.

“Isn’t this party dreadfully dull?” A sudden voice spoke over her shoulder, making Mabel turn to the source. A man stood there, hands behind his back, smiling at her gently. Mabel smiled back.

“It’s entertaining, at least.” She told him. His mask was gold, matching the tie of his suit. He was one of the few people wearing colors.

“My name is William.” He introduced, holding his hand out. Mabel took his hand, getting the sense that wasn’t his real name.

“I’m Amabel.” She tells him, taking his hand. William took her hand, bringing it to his lips and brushing a kiss across her knuckles. She blushed, a red tint showing underneath her mask.

“Would you care to dance?” He asked, still holding her hand. Mabel nodded, placing her wine on the bar to come back to later.

They spin on the floor, going seamlessly from one dance to another, not even bothering to take a break. He feels so warm under her touch, and Mabel leans into the touch, laughing lightly when he dips her, and smiles brightly when he spins her around. All the while he dances with her he touches her like she was made of glass, the smile never leaving his own face.

The waltz ends, and the music stops. Mabel curtsies to William, and he bowed to her.

“Alright guys! It’s midnight! Time to take off those masks!” Pacifica’s voice rang out over the dancers, and Mabel glanced over at William, who was untying his mask already.

Mabel reached up, unwinding the silk ribbon tied behind her hair. The mask comes off and she holds it gently, staring at William. He’s so handsome she is caught off guard for a moment, before smiling brightly at him.

People are laughing and cheering, and Mabel cheers with them for a moment before reaching out for William, holding his hand tightly. “My name is Mabel.” She really introduces, because she knows she wants to see him again.

“Bill. My name is Bil Cipher.”

Then he grabbed her around the waist, dipping her low and kissing her deeply as the crowd turned and cheered on the end of the party, giving the couple no notice.


	4. Soulmates

Mabel silently thanks her parents every day that they named her something unique, something old, because when the name printed on her wrist was so common, Mabel could at least relax when she met another guy named Bill and noticed the name printed on his wrist wasn’t hers. 

Dipper was luckier than her. He met his soulmate when they were twelve, their first summer in Gravity Falls, a girl named Pacifica who at first denies him any right to know her. He still tried though, and it wasn’t until he saved her from a ghost that she shows him any kind of attention. Mabel is happy for Dipper, and tries not to show how sad she is that he got to meet his soulmate before she did. 

‘ _Bill Cipher’_ Her wrist red in fancy black script, elegant letters twisting, to where if one didn’t know, they would have thought it was simply a tattoo. 

Sometimes, she wished that it was just a tattoo, because that would be easier to explain than why she is almost twenty and she hasn’t met her soulmate yet. How does she explain that the name printed on her wrist stands for a dream demon she met when she was twelve?

Dipper meets Pacifica on dates, and Mabel sighes as she watches him go, because at least now Pacifica is giving him the time of day. She stares down at her wrist, at the elegant letters, and really wonders what Bill would do if he saw her wrist. Sweaters for her are no longer a fashion sense, but instead a necessity, as Mabel doesn’t want to see how the dream demon would react. At least now, even when he is trying to kill her and her brother on their adventures, Mabel still gets to see him.

The bell to the shop rings as Mabel goes back inside, a customer there with bright blonde hair, who seems completely out of his element standing there in the gift shop. 

“We’re closed, tours start tomorrow at nine.” She stated, going behind the counter and leaning her elbows on the counter, head in her hands. The man stares at her for a second. 

“I’m not here for a tour.” He states, staring at her. Briefly, she meets his eyes, and they are amber in color, Mabel almost gasps, having never seen them in real life before.

“What are you here for then?” She asked, completely enraptured by the man there. 

“You.” He holds out his hand, a wrist shown with the words ‘Mabel Pines’ written on it in gorgeous black ink. She stares at it for a moment, before glancing up into his amber eyes, caught of guard.

“Bill?” Her voice is soft, almost a whisper. He smirks at her. 

“Could it be anyone else?” He asked, wrist still out on display for her. Mabel reached out, lightly touching the skin and half expecting the letters to smear. 

“I….I thought demon’s didn’t have names.” She confessed, still looking at his wrist. She briefly glanced at her own wrist, wondering if this was all a dream.

“Most don’t. I’m just lucky.” He stares at her, before finally moving his hand and touching her own wrist, gently taking her hand in his. She let’s out a little laugh.

“Does this mean, what I think it means?” She whispers, finally looking up at him. He nods, still holding her hand as if it was made of glass. 

“It means you’re mine.” He states, bending down and pressing a kiss to her lips. Mabel laughs, tears of happiness pricking her eyes. 

“Yours.” She agrees, pressing another kiss to his lips. 


	5. Meeting at a party

Bill took another swig of his beer, wondering what could be better than this. Girls were dancing around, people were having fun, guys were in the corner arm wrestling, and Bill was sitting in the corner and getting drunk off his ass. With a firm nod to himself, Bill decided that there really was nothing better than this moment right now. 

The crowd dancing suddenly shifted, and seemed to spit someone out as a girl with long brown hair came stumbling out of the crowd, and right to his seat. A bottle of her own beer in her hand, it spilled a little on his shirt as he tried to steady her. 

“Whoa! That was amazing!” Her words were slurred but Bill figured he was doing no better in that department. 

“You okay?” He asked, hands on her shoulders. She finally looked up, and Bill was surprised by how cute she was. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the booze, her hair wild and messy, and large chocolate eyes that were a little dazed. Bill blushed as he wondered what she would look like spread out over his bed, waiting for him to-

“I’m great!” She responded, bringing up the beer for another swallow. Bill took the drink from her. 

“That’s enough of that now.” His words were starting to swirl as without another thought he drank her drink, swallowing it all in just a few gulps. She stared at him in wonder.

“You’re so cute.” She told him, bringing up one hand to touch his blonde hair. “Why are you wearing an eye patch? Are you a pirate?”

Bill laughed at the thought of being a pirate. Someone bumped into her from the crowd, knocking her almost into his lap. Bill glared at the offender, even though they had no idea what they had done, and placed his hand on her waist, keeping her steady.

“You okay beautiful?” He blushed red as the pet name slipped past his lips, she didn’t even notice. 

“I’m fine Mister Pirate!” She reached up, putting her arms around his neck, not even seeming to care over how close they were. Bill felt his face turn even redder at the contact. 

“Name’s Bill Cipher. Can I know yours or should I just keep calling you beautiful?” He needed to drink alcohol more often if it means he could say lines like this without stuttering. 

She giggled, “I’m Mabel Pines. If you call me beautiful can I call you handsome?” He could feel her breathe on his face. 

“Well… If you want.” He mumbled out, face going red. Mabel giggled.

“So, handsome, what brings you here?” She teased, fingertips tracing along the back of his neck, slipping just underneath his dress shirt. 

“Um, well…I….” He couldn’t think when she did that, and she was grinning like she knew that too. He didn’t doubt it.

“MABEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

A male with a hat with a tree came up, tearing the two apart. Bill almost whined at the loss of contact, before seeing the enraged look on the mans face. Bill held his hand up in surrender. Mabel pouted at her brother.

“Dipper! I was talking to the handsome pirate!” She crossed her arms, looking quite adorable, or at least Bill thought. 

“I am taking you home!” He took her arm, ignoring her protests, as Bill watched on in surprise. 

“Call me handsome!” She shouted over her shoulder, waving happily at him. Bill waved back, wondering if that all really happened. It wasn’t until she was gone that he realized he hadn’t gotten her phone number. It was okay though, he figured there were only so many Mabel Pines out in Gravity Falls.


	6. Doctor and his companion

  
How many times had she screamed out for him when she had been in mortal danger? How many times had he called her ‘his Shooting Star’ and come to her aid? How many times had she rescued him in turn? Too many times to count. When had she fallen in love with him? No way to tell.

When had he fallen in love with her? It was almost easy to tell he had fallen in love at first sight.

Cipher was what they called him. She knew him as the Doctor, one who had burned and killed and was now trying to heal and make up for it. Sometimes he let it slip, and showed some of the anger that she knew he had, but it was never directed at her. He had called himself Cipher because he was a mystery, waiting to be solved. Mabel liked to think she solved him. Bill agreed, but never spoke that point.

Mabel had fallen for the way he held people, the way he cheered and could be so bright, and the way she loved everything about him. She loved the way he smiled, and he loved the way she always thought about others. They really were a dynamic duo, ready to take on the stars and endless adventures.

That didn’t seem to happen though.

How many dimensions were there? Mabel had no idea, but Cipher had told her a thousand. He had been laughing, directing the TARDIS around the stars and towards their new adventure, not a care in the world.

Yet somehow it ended up with her standing on the beach, of near a town called Gravity Falls, in a dimension so far away from the one Bill was inhabiting. He had managed to send her messages, and so she waited, even when Dipper called from the car and said he wasn’t coming, she waited.

How she wasn’t disappointed.

He was there, even if it was just an illusion, but he was there, smiling at her and obviously just as happy to see her as she was to see him. Mabel reached out for him, but her hand passed through the illusion easily.

“My Shooting Star.” Bill whispered, shaking his head. “How I’m going to miss you.”

“Take me with you, there’s got to be a way for me to come back.” Mabel wanted to beg, and she was close to it. “How long do you have to talk?”

“Not long, about a minute.” He laughed a little suddenly. “I’m burning up a sun just to say goodbye.”

It made a small laugh bubble from her throat, mainly because it was such a Cipher-like thing to do. Burn up a whole sun just to say goodbye to her, to let her know he cared about her.

“I don’t have much time, Shooting Star.” Bill placed his hands in his pockets, not knowing what else to do with them. “Are you and your brother doing okay?”

Mabel felt tears prick at her eyes, but she held them back. Cipher’s eyes were still trained on her, not moving anywhere else. What else would be as interesting to him as her?

“Yeah, we’re okay. Dipper’s got a job at the library.” Mabel muttered, brushing away the tears that refused to be ignored. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m always okay.”

She laughed, because at this point she had saved him as much as he had saved her. Who else was going to watch after him and make sure he didn’t mess up? That he regained some of his humanity?

“You’re always getting into trouble without me.” Mabel was still crying. “What am I going to do without you?”

Bill’s face was soft, and he reached out for her like she had done for him. They still couldn’t touch each other.

“Shooting Star, this is my last chance to say this before I go. I won’t see you again, just know this, my Shooting Star, I lo-.”

He suddenly disappeared from existence as the last of the suns energy disappeared and she was left alone. Mabel sobbed, clutching herself because there was no longer Cipher there to do it for her, and fell to her knees.

Little did she know, there was a blond man falling to his own knees, his own anguish too much to hold. He told himself he deserved it, because no one could ever catch falling stars and be allowed to keep them.


	7. Beauty and the Beast

She thought it was a nightmare at first. It had to be a nightmare. How else would one explain why a ‘monster’ had captured her brother and kept him locked away? She couldn’t believe that the people of her town really believed that a monster lived at the top of the hill and captured people.

So she had been brave when Mabel walked through the front door. Honestly the place looked abandoned, and no one had answered her knocking of her calls. Mabel walked through the halls until she heard coughing, and found her brother locked in the dungeon.

How he had begged her to leave, and Mabel almost wished that she had listened to her. The beast the people talked to was monstrous, with six sets of hands, jet black skin, and lifeless, glowing yellow eyes. The only splash of color besides the eyes was the glowing yellow hair of the same color and the rainbow etching of bricks along it’s skin. 

“Let me take his place.” She offered. Dipper had always been the smart one anyways, the one who would make something of himself. “Please, I’ll stay here if you let him go.”

The beast hadn’t even asked her questions, just grabbed Dipper by the collar and dragged him out. Mable didn’t get to say goodbye, and she wondered if the beast had a way of talking to her. It did, she just didn’t know about it yet.

“Bill.”

Mabel didn’t remember much after that. Later, when her and Bill were on better terms, he told her that she fainted right there, and he had to stop her from cracking her head on the ground.

Hours later she woke up in a new room that wasn’t the dungeon, but was actually rather lavish and nice to see. Mabel was on a soft bed, laying on top of the covers as though someone had placed her gently there, but she didn’t remember getting there.

“What is your name?”

His voice was wispy, as though making something out of nothing. Yet she didn’t see a mouth, and he didn’t make a notion to show her. Mabel spoke her name, and watched the blank faced beast nod.

They didn’t get along at first. Mabel was bitter over not being able to say goodbye to her brother. She was tired almost all of the time, and Bill had long since forgotten how to talk to people. Yet as the snow outside melted so did her cold attitude, and she found herself warming up to the beast.

It had changed one day, when she wore a rather nice dress in hopes of getting his attention, and it had worked. Bill asked her to dance, and Mabel took the chance, even though physical contact hadn’t been big between them.

Two of his arms wrapped around her waist, another landed in her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. For a being that looked like he was made of darkness, he was surprisingly cold.

Yet it didn’t seem to matter. She found herself pulling back and gently cupping his cheeks, staring up at him as he looked down at her. He seemed just as fascinated by her as she was by him.

“I love you, Shooting Star.”

Mabel felt her breathing catch, and the whole world stopped around them. Did she love him? There was no place she would rather be, after all, than right there with him.

“I love you too.”


	8. Sharing a cab

Mabel was really starting to hate the rain. She sighed slightly, nothing more than her pink polka dot raincoat and a newspaper to protect her head. She had been hoping to save it since there was an article about her and her newest fashion line in it, but that wasn’t going to happen. Luckily she could always buy another one.

_Finally._ Mabel thought as she hailed down a cab. It rolled to a stop next to her, splashing her feet in freezing water and making her shudder. That was the least of her worries though, as she opened the cab door and plopped inside.

There was someone else entering as well. A blond man who looked just as upset as she felt that there was rain. Mabel stared at him in surprise, not moving to get out of the taxi she had rightfully flagged down. 

“Want to share?” Mabel asked before the stranger could try to kick her out. Now if he tried to get her out, he would just be an ass. 

“I guess.” The man shook his head like a dog and got some rain on her. She frowned, flicking it off herself and clutching her coat tighter to herself.

Silence reigned over them, and Mabel gave the cabbie her address first, since the blond didn’t seem to want to talk. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a couple of tissues and handed them to him, so he could get some of the water off his face.

“I’m Mabel.” 

“…Bill.” 

Who knew it could be so awkward sharing a cab with a stranger. She had always been able to make polite conversation with people, but she couldn’t think of anything to say to him. She didn’t have to though, because suddenly his jacket was draped over her, even though the inside of the cab was almost as cold as outside.

“You looked cold.” Bill muttered, as though that explained everything. Mabel was still surprised but she grinned over at him.

“Thanks.”

The rest of the drive to her place was a nice kind of silence, and Mabel didn’t feel the need to fill it with silence. She stared out the window and watched the droplets hit the window.

When the cab pulled up to her home, she looked at Bill for a moment before she reached into her purse and pulled out a slip of paper to write her number on it. She handed it to him, sending him a small smile. 

“Call me, cutie.”

Then she was out of the cab and walking up to her home, leaving a confused blond to deal with the issue of calling her and speaking to her once more. Mabel had kept his jacket after all.


	9. The Great Gatsby

He looked at her like she was an oasis in the middle of the desert. Bill Cipher looked at her the way all girls want to be looked at, like she was the most important thing in the world, like she was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Yet he had disappeared. He had said he was going to be back, didn’t he? Mabel waited, and she waited, and she waited until her mother insisted she couldn’t wait anymore, and found herself engaged to a man who was sharp in cruelty but had the funds to support her in life, which was what her mother said she would need.

And Mabel was okay with that. She dressed herself in pearls and waited on her wedding day, and would have been fine with the choices she let others make in life for her, but then the letter came, asking her to wait for a certain man she never thought she would hear from again.

How weak she was, she couldn’t. She married Gideon Gleeful that day.  
Years later she had a baby, and her life wasn’t happy. What did make her happy? Her daughter didn’t make her happy. Her husband didn’t make her happy. There was a party that always happened across the way, but she never went to it. Gideon didn’t like the parties.

Though Dipper talked about it. Apparently he had been the only person who was invited to the parties. Dipper came and talked about it with her and Pacifica and Gideon, when they all went out on the town one hot summer day.

“Yes, they’re run by a Cipher. Bill Cipher is his name.” Dipper spoke, looking down at his drink where the ice had long since melted from. Mabel gasped softly, looking at Dipper with excitement in her eyes.

“Cipher? Bill Cipher?” Mabel looked out the window at the house, as though Bill would appear there.

“Do you know him?” Gideon’s voice was less than kind, and Mabel looked down at her lap and away from the window.

“No, it’s nothing.”

Except it wasn’t nothing. It delved into an argument on a hot summer day, which ended with a slap on her cheek that wasn’t the first time. Mabel was so used to it by now, she didn’t even think about it.

Bill wouldn’t have hit her.

Though even then Dipper seemed to notice she was unhappy, and that Bill could make her happy. Going to his house on the West Egg, it was a small little shack that didn’t even compare to the house she had with Gideon. Mabel liked it better.

And he was there. Wearing that bright yellow suit she always said she wanted to see him in, looking at her nervously with anticipation in his eyes. Mabel backed up, but Dipper had already left and let them have a moment alone.

“There’s my Shooting Star.”

She was so selfish and weak, and she fell into his arms as easily as before.  
It was like heaven, a wonderful affair that Dipper knew about and was happy to keep a secret to make his sister happy. For once, Mabel was happy. Bill let her do whatever she wanted, as long as she was with him and spending time with him. He always stole time away from the family she had built, but it was where she wanted to be.

“Leave him, run away with me.” Bill whispered, completely serious even though she had thought he was joking.

“Where would we go?” Mabel asked, lacing their fingers together as he rolled next to her on the bed, breathless from their last session of love making.

“Paris, London, anywhere you want to go. You’re the only one I love, you’re the only one I want to do anything with.”

Of course, heaven like this didn’t last forever.

She didn’t want Gideon anymore. Though in her defense, she didn’t want him from the beginning. Yet Bill told her it was the best. It was for the best she end it, and went off to be with the one she really did love. So why was it so hard to agree to do just that?

Arguments and spilled drinks, a shocked Pacifica and an even more shocked Dipper at the abuse Gideon put her through at times. Even then, it still wasn’t enough for her to turn to Bill and let her take him away.

A drive, a drive was just what she needed to calm down. Instantly getting in the car with Bill. Even though he was upset, he let her drive, gritting over her with concern as she started the car.

“I’m sorry, Bill.” Mabel offered weakly. “I want to get away from it all, I do. I just can’t let go of him.”

He brushed a hand through her hair, and she looked away from the road for a second to look at him. Bill’s gorgeous gold eyes were just what she needed to see.

That and she needed to hear the scream and thump as she hit someone with his car, but even then Mabel was a mess. Bill traded places with her, driving her home as she sobbed and wondered when her life had so left her control.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what really happened. Gideon certainly wasn’t a genius, but he knew how to put the pieces together. Mabel didn’t protest as he started packing everything and insisted they pack and leave immediately. She couldn’t protest, not that she would want to.

And then, wrongfully blamed for a crime he didn’t commit, the love of her life was shot in the back, leaving him to drown in his pool. Mabel couldn’t even attend his funeral. No, she took the coward’s way out, running away with the man who abused her, who gave her a child and he didn’t care to look at. Mabel wasn’t happy.

Yet she couldn’t blame anyone else for that. She chose her own life at this point.


	10. Boss and worker

She had just started her new job, and really it was agreeing with her. The people loved her, the boss wasn’t as intimidating as she expected, and doing sales really made her paychecks increase with commissions. Mabel closed the deal on another sale, and was about to go celebrate with a nice cup of hot chocolate and whipped cream, but a hand descended on her shoulder.

“Can I talk to you in my office?” Bill’s voice suddenly talked to her, and his hand withdrew from her. Mabel jumped out of her skin, looking up at him with a nervous smile. Most people who went into his office didn’t come back with a job.

“Sure, I’ll be right there, Mr. Cipher.” Bill nodded and walked off, and Mabel took a steadying breath before she rose from her seat and took her favorite pen to tuck behind her ear. She might need to sign her last paycheck after all.

Ducking into his office, she waited a moment before she sat down. Bill’s chair was larger than he really needed, but it looked comfortable. Mabel gave him a smile, folding her hand in her lap.

“Now, Miss Pines, you’ve been here for a couple days. Already you’ve beaten my other sales associates and many records. We’re selling glue, how do you manage it?” Bill asked after a moment, lacing his fingers across his chest, looking down at her.

“Wait, is this all I’m here for?” Mabel was quite shocked. “I’m not in trouble?”

“Trouble? Why would you get that idea?” Bill looked just as surprised as she was. “You’re not in trouble.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, she relaxed in her chair. Bill waited for a moment before he looked her up and down, and placed his hand on desk.

“Maybe this topic would be better elsewhere. How would you like to get dinner with me?” Bill asked softly. “My treat.”

She knew it wasn’t just a get together, but a date. Mabel flung her thoughts out the window and went for it, not wanting to resist temptation.

“I’d love to.”


	11. Betrayl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is betrayal. This feels like a slap in the face.

Bill drew his head back, refusing to let any emotion out. For all he felt, the justified anger resting his chest, the hurt, the pain, his expression held nothing but indifference as he watched Mabel,  _his_ Mabel, dance and kiss someone else.

They hadn’t gone public because of her family, they hadn’t told anyone because Mabel insisted on the secrecy. He hadn’t wanted to hide what they had, because for the first time in a relationship, he felt like they were good for each other. Mabel was more than he deserved.

Bill slammed his drink down and waved for another one, as Mabel pulled away from the random boy (who had her lipstick smeared across his lips). She smiled up at Bill, like she hadn’t been making out with someone else in front of him, like there was nothing wrong with them.

“Have fun out there?” Bill asked, and her expression dropped. “I can’t do this anymore, you don’t get to betray me like this.”

“You know what my uncles will do if they find out about us.” She placed her hand on his arm, but Bill pulled away. “Bill-”

“I should have known you Pines were all the same.” Bill snapped. “It would have been better if you slapped me in the face, that I could deal with. Not your constant betrayal.”

Bill felt her hands grasp at his coat as he turned away, but he pulled away from her. Mabel didn’t come after him, and as he walked out of the club, the pounding music trying to give him a headache, Bill decided he hated synthesized music. 


	12. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: High School AU?

Bill popped his gum as he walked down the hall, hair slicked back and jacket hanging over one shoulder. Mabel looked over at him, not saying a word as he passed by, but blushing when he sent her a wink.

She wasn’t the most popular girl by far, but she was definitely one of the many who had a crush on Bill Cipher. There was an air of mystery about him that made every girl swoon, want to now about him and unravel all of those mysteries. 

“Hey, Pines.” Mabel turned to Gideon, at least glad she had got him to stop the nicknames. “There’s a dance on Friday, what do ya say to bein’ my date?”

“Gideon, no.” Mabel shook her head. Her eyes drifted down to Bill only a couple lockers down. “Um…I already have a date.”

“Oh yeah? Who now?” Gideon moved in front of her gaze just as Bill glanced at her. “Don’t be lying to me, sugar plum.”

“Oh, there you are, Mabel.” Bill was suddenly there, leaning against her other side and smiling down at her. “You never told me what color you were wearing to the dance so I could match.”

Mabel gaped at him, a blush taking over her face as people started murmuring around them. Mabel, going to the dance with Bill? How had no one heard of this? She stuttered for a moment.

“P-Pink?” Mabel managed, and Bill’s smile grew. It looked so natural on his face, making the freckles on his cheeks stand out.

“Can’t wait. See you then, princess.” He winked and blew her a kiss, and then wrapped his arm around Gideon. “Come along, fatty, we got some things to talk about.”


	13. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'll be awake anyways

It started with being unable to sleep, and Mabel found that nothing she did could fix it. Being alone in her room was frightening, and Dipper complained when she would spend the night in his room. 

Really, talking with Bill had started when she realized that he was still awake, ad when the hour grew late and she would nod off with her phone pressed against her ear, Bill telling quiet stories about his life.

A gentle tapping on her window broke her out of her thoughts. Mabel rose, opening the window and letting in the warm summer air. Bill crawled in with ease that came from practice. Mabel smiled at him, gesturing for him to be quiet when he was ready to start talking.

“I’m not feeling hot tonight.” Mabel murmured. “Come and lay with me? Tell me about the time that you…honestly I’m starting to think you’re making these stories up.”

Bill chuckled, falling onto her bed and Mabel slowly curled up next to him. He was always warm, she loved that. Maybe at this point she was just too used to falling asleep next to a warm body.

“Come on, Star, everyone else believes that I saw real life pirates.”

She fell asleep on his shoulder every night, and he looked at her and pressed a kiss against her forehead, and it was nice being there for her, because he was always awake anyways.

 

 


	14. Greasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you maybe do a greasers mabill au? If you're still taking requests?

“Heyo Bill! Keyhole said he found another cute little thing, you want in on this?” Teeth beamed, showing off the exact reason for his nickname. Bill swept his comb through his hair, making sure it was perfectly in place. 

“Sure, I could use a sweetheart.” He barely got a step forward before there was a pained shout, and a girl burst from the room, poodle skirt flaring around her calves and what looked like a piece of wood used as a weapon.

“Goddamn it I have it up to here with you idiots!” The girl screamed and hit Teeth with her makeshift weapon. Bill didn’t hold back his laughter as a couple bloody teeth went flying. This girl was a delight.

“Oh, come on there sugar, don’t ruin the great mood we got.” Bill said. The girl glared at him. “Tell ya what, I’ll make sure you get home safe and sound, and in return we go out on a date.”

She looked at him like he had grown a separate head, and Bill only smirked at her. He considered it a win that she didn’t immediately hit him on the head with the board of wood. 

“You serious?” She looked down at the splatter of blood on her shirt. “You’re buying me a new dress.”

“Sure thing, doll.” He offered his arm for her, like a true gentleman. “Gotta make sure my girl gets home safely first though.”


	15. Talk to me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you're talking to a lady

“Hey, girly, pay attention when I’m talking to you!” Bill used his cane to tap the end of her nose, laughing when she pushed him away. Mabel rolled her eyes at Bill, grabbing the nearest item and throwing it at him. 

“Hey, triangle, you’re talking to a lady.” She put her hand on her hip and struck a pose. “So try shutting up once and a while.”

“Whoa, loving the attitude there, but seriously, I need an answer.” Bill’s face was more serious than Mabel had ever seen it. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Oh.” Mabel felt her shoulders slump in relief. “I don’t care, anything. Not demon food!”

The resulting groan was music to her ears.


	16. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You think I'll apologize for what I did

The throne was made of gold, everyone around him exactly where the were meant to do, doing exactly what they were meant to do. It wasn’t the future she had imagined for herself, but Bill knew this would be better. What wouldn’t be better than the universe at your feet, ready to worship you?

“What did you do?” Pine Tree was there, beaten, bloody, and bruised, staring at his sister. She had a vacant look in her eyes that Bill was responsible for, but it made her eyes so much more beautiful, to him. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing at all, she’s happy here, aren’t you?” Bill asked Mabel, kissing her cheek. Automatically, she turned her head and pressed her lips against his own in a chaste kiss. Bill enjoyed the gag of disgust from Dipper.

“You brainwashed her! And you think she really cares? That she wouldn’t be disgusted by what you’re doing right now?” Keyhole shoved Dipper, sending him sprawling to the floor. “You bastard!”

“So cute, little Pine Tree thinks he can stop me this time.” Bill laughed. “You can’t do anything without Shooting Star, and you know it. She’s happy right where she is.”

A terrified scream and a pile of blood later, when Pine Tree was no more, Bill tucked a lock of Mabel’s hair behind her ear, and got a kiss from unresponsive lips. She was perfect.

“I think he wanted me to apologize.” Bill murmured, and laughed. “What an idiot.”

 

 


	17. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stop screaming. We are in public

“Bill,” Mabel hissed, “you’re being ridiculous.”

People were starting to stare, and while Mabel normally didn’t care, it was weird to feel people staring at them. Bill didn’t say anything, just pausing to inhale before he started screaming all over again.

“Bill! It’s just a dog!” Mabel slapped a hand over his mouth. “Will you please be quiet?”

“It’s so freaky looking?” Bill almost screamed once Mabel took her hand away. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing!” It was adorable, in her opinion. “We’re leaving!”

Mabel grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the problem. He was going to drive him crazy.


	18. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bite

“You utter asshole!” Mabel shouted, cheeks aflame as she hid her neck from view. Bill had bitten her neck so high on her neck that she wouldn’t be able to hide it with her highest sweater.

“You know you loved it.” Bill said sweetly, walking not a step behind her. Mabel blushed further, sending him a glare. 

“I hate you so much. How am I going to hide this from my uncles?” Mabel almost whined. “Seriously, Bill?”

“You’re the one who wanted to keep this a secret.” Bill rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist. “It’s about time you told them about us.”

Mabel flushed further, hand finally leaving her neck to reveal the large hickey forming near her jaw. “You can come over to dinner tonight, but if you do anything to bug my brother, I will beat you up!”

He beamed, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. She wasn’t nearly as upset as she made herself out to be, but he would play along. She liked the biting as much as he did.


	19. Shackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shackles

“Look at this one, boys! I just might keep her!” Bill laughed loudly as he yanked on the shackles on her wrists. Mabel stumbled forward, her eyes a bit glazed over. It had been years since Weirdmaggedon started, since her brother saved her from her bubble. It was a miracle she survived this long.

“Boss, ain’t she the one you were gonna keep earlier?” Teeth spoke up. Mabel glanced at him, but Bill grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

“Well, what do ya know. How about that.” Bill’s grin was so wide it looked painful. “Can’t wait to see how the rest of the Pines react when they see you at my feet, a perfect little prize.”

Her arms were shackled to the base of his throne, but she barely registered it. Her head hurt too much. She closed her eyes, feeling Bill run his hands through her hair as she drifted into sleep.


	20. Fading away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fading away

“You knew it wasn’t meant to last.”

“That doesn’t mean I wanted it to end.”

She had aged, so wonderfully and beautifully that Bill didn’t know what to do with himself. Before he knew it, she was ripe with old age, her soul ready to take on the next life. Bill had let his form age with her, a lifetime of memories between them.

“It’s got to end sometime.”

“I don’t want to wait for you to come back.”

She wasn’t meant for this world for much longer, and oh, how it hurt. Bill pressed his forehead against Mabel’s own, feeling her warm breath against his face. 

“You might fall in love with someone else.” 

“You know that won’t ever happen.”

It had happened in her last lives, but she refused to believe it. Sometimes, before he could find her, she would be already in love, with some mortal who would treat her as well as he did.

“I’ll wait for you, in the next life.”

She passed into the next life, and Bill was left waiting, her soul fading with her. Maybe in the next life, she would be ready for eternal life.


	21. Ask Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I ask you something?

Mabel stared up at the ceiling, as though she hadn’t said anything. Bill waved his hand and made the night sky appear above her, so she wouldn’t be forced to stare at the blank ceiling.

“I can’t say that I’ll answer.” Bill replied, wrapping his arm around her. Mabel snuggled into the embrace. “Why?”

“I just,” Her fingers splayed across his bare chest, her fingertips making patterns there. “Why me? You’ve been around so long, why did you want me?”

_How do I know you won’t change your mind?_

Bill didn’t say anything for a long moment. He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, and Mabel’s eyes squeezed shut. Anxiety rolled over her in waves, but the kiss reassured her.

“I don’t think I’ve explained this, I was waiting for the perfect time, but there is no perfect time.” Bill murmured. “I have seen the creation of this universe and helped out as well. I have seen the dawn of man, and I have seen everything. I helped create it. I made so many souls that were here, but yours, yours was my favorite. My Shooting Star. I’ve been there every time you’ve been reborn, when you hate me, when you love me, when you never notice me. I fashioned your soul, it’s mine. I made you for me, my lovely Shooting Star. I will never leave you.”

The words were a soft whisper, but all she needed to hear. It was everything she ever wanted. Mabel kissed him softly, with the stars as their only witness.


	22. You belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You belong to me and you need to accept it

His hand was tight on her wrist, the other crawling up her arm to come much too close to her throat. His eyes were red and harsh, and it shook her to the core, making her hands shake. 

“Bill, it didn’t-”

“Don’t tell me it didn’t mean anything!”

Her mouth clamped shut, his hand now pressing on the side of her throat, pressing just hard enough to limit how much air she got. It wasn’t enough to completely cut off her air, but it was enough to make her gasp, her free hand trying to pry him off.

“Please-”

“No. After everything, Mabel Pines, do I need to remind you, the  _world,_ that I have claim on your soul? I’ve owned it since the stars formed in this pitiful universe, since humans first started out, since the day you were born. You. Are. Mine.” His eyes were fading from red to orange, but they weren’t back to yellow just yet. Mabel gasped as her vision started to go spotty, little black dots obscuring her view of the demon.

“Bill-”

“Who owns you?” He released her throat just long enough to let her gasp for air. “Tell me, Shooting Star.”

“You do.” Mabel coughed out.

“Who?”

“Bill Cipher.”

Mabel took a deep breath as she felt his hand drop from his throat. Bill took a step back, leaving bruises on her wrists and throat, only stepping closer to catch her from falling. 

“Shh, don’t say anything.” She couldn’t speak anyways. “Let’s get you home. I don’t want you talking to any other men after this. Understood?”

He pressed a chaste kiss against her lips as he picked her up, and Mabel didn’t have the heart to argue.


	23. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I took a pregnancy test

Bill held up the small little object, not exactly sure what it was meant to do. Either way it was his now, and the small box he got at the store had about three more of these tests. Apparently, you were meant to pee on the things.

“Star! Can you come help me with this?” Bill called, sticking his head out the bathroom door. He heard an audible sigh from downstairs, but then Mabel was walking up to him.

“Bill, is this is some weird way to get me in the shower with you, it’s not going to work right now, I have…” She trailed off, seeing the box on the counter. “Why do you have those?”

“They’re little tests! I got them at the store and I wanted to try them.” Bill beamed. She was staring up at him with a look on her face he couldn’t identify. “Can we?”

“Bill.” Mabel started slowly. “No.”

“What? Why not?” He sounded like a toddler denied nap time. Mabel arched a brow at him, before taking the test out of his hand. Bill watched her eagerly. 

“Alright, open.” Mabel held it at his mouth like a thermometer. Bill hesitated but then obeyed. She did know more about these things.

She counted to ten to keep the excitable demon calm, before pulling back the test. Examining it carefully, Bill looked over her shoulder, but didn’t see anything different. Mabel was studying it intently though.

“What does it say?” Bill asked, almost nervous. Almost.

“It says.” Mabel was struggling not to smile. “That you’re a giant idiot.”

Bill gasped, offended. “It does not say that, give it here.” Mabel handed over the test easily. “Where does it say that?”

“See? A single line means idiot. Ask Dipper.” Mabel was full on laughing, and now Bill was almost fuming. 

“I will!”


	24. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oh my god you're in love with her

“Text me later, okay?” Mabel practically hugged Bill’s arm, getting his attention before she had to go to her next class. Why Bill had decided to take art in the university was beyond him, but it had been the best decision of his life. His cousin, Tad, was still talking on the other side of him.

“You got it, Star.” Bill gave her a wide grin, and she returned it before scampering off. It was moments like those that made Bill forget she had a boyfriend, that she was already taken despite how much he wanted to be the one taking her out to places. Bill didn’t even realize he was still staring in the direction Mabel had disappeared until Tad was waving a hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Bill?” Tad had a small smile on his face, which only made Bill frown. “What’s today, this is a momentous occasion, Bill Cipher is officially head over heels, someone alert the media, tell everyone that he’s off the market. Girls and guys will weep everyone. Who else is going to hook up with random people at parties?”

“Shut up.” Bill muttered, elbowing Tad in the side. The other man let out a little ‘oomph’ but didn’t stop laughing. “What are you even talking about?”

“You’re in love.” Tad sang, heading towards their next class. “With, oh what do you call her? Shooting Star.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bill’s cheeks burned slightly. “What in the world gave you that idea? She has a boyfriend.”

“Yes, but you’re the one texting her all the time, the one who goes to all her art shows, the one who hasn’t gone to any parties to hook up with random people.” Tad was ticking off the reasons on his fingers. “You go over to her dorm room every evening to ask for help with homework in  _art._ She can’t even help you with art, you have to make art!”

“I hate you so much.” Bill groaned. He wasn’t denying it anymore. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because you’re in looooove.”


	25. Scared

Bill had thought Pine Tree could be paranoid. No, Shooting Star was much worse when she got a bee in her bonnet. Okay, maybe it hadn’t been a smart idea to stay up late last night watching scary movies, but she had wanted to! Although with how scared she seemed right now, Bill might have to start thinking of what was best for her.

“I swear I’m not crazy, Bill! There’s something out there.” Mabel grasped his hand, wide hazel eyes pleading with him. 

“I didn’t say you were crazy, Star.” Bill returned, reaching up to cup her cheek. “Why don’t you just relax, and we’ll watch your favorite movie.”

She groaned, leaning her head against his shoulder. Bill laughed slightly, but then she pulled back, anger flashing in her eyes. Bill raised a hand in defense, not even sure what he had done wrong.

“If you won’t go check it out, I will.” 

He would have protested, but she was already walking out the door, shoulders thrown back in confidence, no fear left in her. The same qualities that made him fall in love with her. 

“Star, come back, I’ll check it out.” Bill called, following after her. “Are you listening to me?”

There was a scream, and the short distance was quickly eaten by Bill’s strides, fire erupting from his hands as he cursed at himself. Of course there would be something, they couldn’t just have a quiet night-

“Oh, you’re so cute!”

What?

Bill stepped outside, blue fire still present on his hands as he saw Mabel cuddling with…Multibear? Bill groaned when he saw she wasn’t in danger, letting the fire disappear.

“Oh, Dipper? Yeah I’ll tell him you’re here.” Mabel beamed, scratching Multibear behind the ears. Bill pouted on the porch as she came back. “What’s wrong with you?”

“You never call me cute.”


	26. Propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oh my god he's serious

Silence. That was all Bill was greeted with. Maybe this hadn’t been his best decision (the timing was something he could have thought about, Bill could admit that much), but how was he supposed to know? Isn’t this what humans did when they wanted another one?

“Bill, that’s not funny, get off the floor you’re getting it dirty.” Dipper rolled his eyes, flicking a bit of pasta in Bill’s direction. The demon hissed slightly at the red now staining his jacket. 

“ _I’m_ getting the floor dirty? What did I do wrong, isn’t it meant to be on one knee?” Bill checked, he was kneeling, wasn’t he? Check. Ring? Check. Why was Shooting Star still staring down at him in shock.

“And your prank is  _hilarious,_ now get off the floor and finish dinner.” Dipper didn’t even glance up from his food. Bill bared his teeth at Dipper.

“Why in the world would I joke about asking Shooting Star to be my consort? Are you jealous, Pine Tree?” Bill wiggled his eyebrows, hearing Dipper gag slightly. 

“Oh god, he’s serious.” Grunkle Stan groaned. “Mabel, you’re not getting married.”

She didn’t seem to hear her uncle, because her arms went around Bill’s shoulders, tackling him to the ground. The only sound that came from her was a soft ‘yes’ as Bill slid the ring onto her finger.


	27. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: parents meeting when they take their kids to class au mabill?

At first, when she saw the blond child, she didn’t see a parent. Mabel thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, because there was no way that small thing could be all alone. It was after school hours, and Mabel hefted her own daughter, a lovely little girl named Lucy, onto her hip.

“Who’s that, Angel?” Mabel asked, starting to head to the car.

“That’s Junior!” Lucy always managed to have as much energy as her mother did. “His dad’s always late to pick him up.”

“How late?” Mabel couldn’t get rid of the worry that settled in her gut. No child should be left alone for hours.

“Sometimes when you take me to the park and he’s still there, even when it gets dark and you say we have to go home.” Lucy started to suck on her thumb, a habit Mabel couldn’t break her of. She pried Lucy’s thumb out of her mouth and held her daughter’s hand instead.

Glancing at her car, Mabel opened up the trunk and got out a couple snacks, and some toys she knew Lucy didn’t play with anymore. Her daughter wouldn’t mind giving them over to a friend.

Walking over to Junior, she smiled and set Lucy down, and the little girl immediately hugged her friend, just like she had seen her mother do before. Junior looked cautious, but he wasn’t as on guard as he would have been if Mabel had been alone.

“Hey, Junior, I’m Lucy’s mom.” Mabel sat down on the ground with the kids. “Do you want a snack? I don’t think it would be too bad if I waited for your dad too, right?”

Junior hesitantly nodded, taking the snack from Mabel as Lucy launched into a story of what happened for the day. Mabel oohed and awed at all the right places, and still waited patiently for Junior’s father to get there.

It was almost an hour and a half before a sleek black car pulled up, and a blond man got out who was the striking image of the child who was currently asleep against her arm. Lucy had a way of tiring people out.

“Who are you?” He snapped, coming forward and taking his son. Mabel had no protests.

“I’m Mabel, Lucy’s mother. Our kids are in the same class.” She explained, picking up Lucy instead. “I didn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone.”

She wondered if he just didn’t have a babysitter. His car implied he had money, but he couldn’t get a babysitter to watch his son?

“I’m Bill. Thanks for watching him.” Junior was starting to wake up, absolutely delighted his dad was there.

“Daddy! You’re here. Lucy’s mom makes the best snacks and….” The little boy started ranting on about how great of a day he had, and how he couldn’t wait to get home and show his dad everything he drew.

“You know if you need someone to watch him, I’d be happy to.” Mabel offered with a smile, picking her daughter up once more. Lucy instantly latched to her side.

“And if I wanted to have someone else watch them while we did something?” He instantly countered.

“Oh, I don’t see a problem with that.” Mabel grinned, waving goodbye to Junior and getting a small wave from Bill. It wouldn’t be the last time they would see each other.


	28. Forbidden love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: living in a society where their love is taboo au

The person you spent the rest of your life with, they were chosen for you.

Mabel didn’t mind when she was younger. Yet as she grew up and got older, it rubbed her skin the wrong way to think that her life life was going to be planned for her. She had even thought that her life was going to be like a fairy tale, that she would grow up and find the perfect guy, and she would be lucky enough to be chosen for him.

It didn’t happen that way though.

Not exactly that way. She had found someone she loved, and at the bonding ceremony, she had waited patiently while they had called out the names, and when her name was called, she waited patiently for the person she loved to be called with her.

Except it wasn’t Bill. It was Gideon. Gideon was nice, even though he was selfish, and didn’t understand her. He tried to spoil her rotten, and she couldn’t object to that. Even though her heart belonged to Bill.

Bill. The love of her life. She waited patiently while she had been called, and waited for him to find her. He did, just like he always said he would, and he had fun with their forbidden romance, just as much as she did.

“We can’t keep meeting like this.” Mabel panted after running from the police, bringing Bill’s lips down for a needy kiss. He melted against her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Do you want to stop?” He didn’t pull away from her touch.

“Never.”


	29. One night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: one night stand and falling pregnant au

Mabel stared down at the small pink pregnancy test in shock. Her most recent affair had just been a one night stand, and she had thought that he had used protection, but he obviously hadn’t. Dipper was going to kill her.

Wait, didn’t he leave her number? Mabel raced through her apartment and grabbed her phone, finding the text he sent. Though it was just a message to call him back if she was looking for another good time. Mabel rolled her eyes and dialed the number.

“Hey, it’s Mabel.” She ignored how her hands were shaking. “Mabel, the girl from the party a couple weeks ago? Look, we need to talk.”

“The diner at three? Sounds great.” Mabel snapped the phone closed and looked down at her stomach, placing a hand over it. It was so strange to think of a new life forming in her. Mabel shook her head after a moment, getting her things and heading to the diner.

There she waited, hands wrapped around a warm mug of herbal tea. She couldn’t have caffeine anymore, not with the baby. Mabel wasn’t going to have an abortion, so she was stuck.

It didn’t take long before the blond was in the diner, smirking when he saw her there. He easily slid into the booth across from her, ordering a cup of coffee for himself. Mabel felt like words were suddenly escaping her.

“Hey, sweetness, you taking me up on my offer for another good time?” He asked when Susan finally delivered his cup of coffee. Mabel tightened her grip around the cup in her hands.

“I’m pregnant.”

Bill seemed completely shocked, mouth going as far as to drop open. Mabel stared at him, her knuckles white against the ceramic. Bill didn’t say anything, before he awkwardly cleared his throat.

“You’re sure it’s mine?” He asked softly. Mabel nodded after a long moment. 

They were consumed with awkward silence. Bill ran a hand over his face as he thought of what to say next.

“We can always, you know, take care of it.” Bill waved a hand dismissively. Mabel’s face darkened. 

“I’m not getting an abortion.” Mabel muttered, hands releasing her mug to get her purse. “I told you because I thought you deserved to know. If you don’t want to be involved, all you had to do was say so.”

Bill was shocked, but he rose to stop Mabel from getting out of the booth. “Wait, that’s not what… Look this is a lot to take in, okay? If you want to keep it, you can.”

“I’m going to.” Mabel snapped. “Whether you’re involved or not.”

Bill sighed as he realized he stepped on a sensitive issue. “Mabel, I’m sorry. Just… don’t go, we need to talk about this.”

So she did. Sitting back down, she took another sip of her mug and watched as he sat down as well. 

“Do you want a boy or girl?”


	30. Take me to church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: nun Mabel and demon Bill

She knelt before the alter, making the cross against her form as she started another prayer. How many had she done so far? It wasn’t enough, she had to purify herself from the demon coming after her. God himself knew he was too tempting for her to resist.

“I heard that, Shooting Star.” The demon spoke behind her, making a small scream tear out of her as she launched forward. The dress of her nun uniform made her almost collapse on the ground, but she caught herself. 

“Leave me alone!” Where was the priest? Mabel had no idea, but she was alone in the church with a demon who refused to leave her alone. Her words made him laugh, and he bent at the waist so he could look down at her.

“Why would I want that? You’re a strange human, why must you try to devote yourself to a god who doesn’t exist?” Bill leaned against the alter, not caring for how she backed up. 

“I want you to leave me alone.” Mabel clutched at the rosary around her neck. “Please.”

Why was she begging for something from a demon? He wasn’t going to give it to her. Mabel started praying again, but yet again he interrupted it easily.

“He isn’t listening. Come on, Shooting Star. If he did, do you think he would let me in his church?” Bill twirled his cane in his hand, looking down at her. 

“I don’t care what you say.” Mabel muttered. “I didn’t give my life over to a useless cause.”

“You did. Come on, give it up, come and join me.” Bill reached a hand out for her, ignoring how she backed up. He was just trying to fill her with doubt. Mabel wouldn’t be swayed.

In a swift motion, she pulled her rosary over her head and threw it at him, watching the demon hiss and back up from it. His eyes flashed red, and he didn’t come closer to her. Mabel was relieved as more space came between them.

“I’ll be back, Shooting Star.” Bill snapped. “You won’t last long.”

He disappeared, and Mabel picked up her rosary from the floor. It wouldn’t be long before he came back, but for now she was safe. For now.


	31. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill waking up with amnesia and not remembering falling in love with Mabel?

It was bright. Mabel stared at the ceiling of the hospital room, her back aching from the position she was sitting in, and her hand grasping the one of the man lying on the bed. How had this even happened? He had been so eager to start the day, leaning down to give her a kiss, and then he was gone and falling down the stairs.

Almost out of nowhere, he stirred, groaning and free hand going to touch the bandage around his head. Mabel was instantly by him, going and stopping his free hand from taking off the bandages.

“Bill, don’t touch. I’ll call the nurse.” Mabel murmured, knowing his head had to be killing him. He had bled so much, and it still stained her sweater.

“Who’re you? Get away.” Bill mumbled, pushing Mabel away weakly. She winced, not understanding why he was pushing her away. 

“Bill, it’s Mabel. You know, Shooting Star?” That was something he always called her, something she loved about him.

His eyes were dazed, his pushing was weak, and he didn’t know who she was. Mabel felt tears prick at her eyes, and she stumbled back as nurses rushed in. Mabel couldn’t help but cry as they looked over Bill and ushered him from the room.

Hours later they told her that she couldn’t see him, that he didn’t want to see her. Bill Cipher had no memories of a Mabel Pines. 


End file.
